Jinx
by bluerosety
Summary: Naruto gets jinx, [SasuNaru]


**Blue:** Thank-you all for reading and reviewing my stories, you're all awesome! :D

**Warnings:** Weirdness, ooc, and shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me. However, this story is mine. :)

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful morning; actually it was _too_ quiet and peaceful, something very rare in Konoha village, this of course caused a particular blond to frown. Uzumaki Naruto was to say the least, confuse, why? Well he hadn't heard anybody say hurtful things to him, and remind him about the demon that was inside of him, not that he was complaining about it. It all seems that today would be a peaceful day…

"Hello, Naruto." Never mind, scratch that last part. A sweet voice said from a dark alley.

"Holy sh-! Sakura you scared me!" The blond exclaimed as the girl stepped out of the shadows; a smirk on her face. Naruto stared at her,and wondered why he had ever liked the girl in the first place. When he had thought about his small crush on the pink haired girl, he come to the conclusion that he only liked her because she had _looked_ perfect, but being with her for almost a year had made that 'perfect picture' shatter faster than an expensive vase braking on the floor.

"How are you this morning?" Ok, there was something seriously weird about that particular morning, one: he wasn't yell at, two: Sakura was talking to _him_, and finally: why was she smirking?

"Um, fine you?" He tried to not sound freak out by Sakura's weird behavior, but sadly not succeeding.

"I'm fine, so are you ready to go and meet with the others?" She asked and the blond could only nod, "Good, let's go shall we? I'm sure Sasuke-kun is waiting for us." At the mention of the raven-haired teen, Naruto couldn't help but feel heat on his face, why was he blushing? Simple, over the period of time that they had spend together as a _team_ -for lack of a better word- the blond had found out that he was attracted to his rival, at first he was freak out about it but after getting to hang more with him, Naruto saw behind the cold mask, and saw a glimpse of the real Sasuke.

"So, Naruto what is your favorite kind of food?" He was startle out of his thoughts by the girl's question. The blond stared at the girl as if she had grown another head, why was she asking him that kind of question? He practically said it _everyday_? No joke!

"Ramen." Naruto blinked, he and the pink haired girl had said it at the same time.

"Jinx!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, and the blond stared at her with a confuse expression. Just when he was about to ask her what she meant by that, he was interrupted by her. "No talking Naruto! Jinx is a game where if someone says the same thing as you, one could say Jinx and the other person could not speak until someone says your name." Her voice was extremely happy, Naruto glared at the happy girl, so this was what she wanted all alone? How low! His glare did nothing to the girl, how sad. "Well, come Sasuke-kun is waiting, and remember no talking!"

_Great, now what? _He that as he followed the bouncing girl and couldn't help but feel bad, then another thought passed his mind. _What if nobody says my name!_ oh, yes he was in trouble. They reach the bridge to see that the Uchiha was standing leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed. Naruto found himself blushing. _Ah man, what am I going to do!_

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" the girl immediately walked towards the raven-haired teen, who only nodded his acknowledge. His gaze then turn from Sakura to the unusually quiet blond, he raised a questioning brow.

"Morning dobe." However, there was no answer from the blond, Sasuke frown at this. _What the hell? I thought that he would of have yelled at me, oh no what if he's mad at me! _Yes, contrary of what people may say about the calm-cool teen, he in fact did have his inner conflicts. Ok, sure he had his whole brother problem, but to the side of that you would have seen the part where he would 'talk' to himself. The part that cared for the blonds' opinion and actions, the part that loved the blonds' attitude and personality. Yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke loved Uzumaki Naruto, and who couldn't see that? If one was to look close they could see plain as day that he cared deeply for his rival. Regardless of what bad things he said about the blond.

"What, can't talk, fox got your tongue?" He said and the blond glared, pouted, and crossed his arms, but still refuse to say anything.

_Teme, say my name! And no, the damn fox does not have my tongue! _The blond thought as he glared at Sasuke. Meanwhile, the raven-haired teen was really starting to get worry, his blond -yes _his_ and he didn't care if someone said otherwise- wasn't answering him!

"Nar-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura interrupted the Uchiha before he was able to finish saying the blonds' name. To this both glared at her, why had the pink haired girl interrupted him? How rude! "Why don't we start practicing before Kakashi-sensei…" she stopped and the boys stared at her waiting for her to finish her suggestion. On the outside she was frozen, while in the inside she was panicking, she didn't plan for when Kakashi arrived! What if the silver haired man greeted them by their first name? She needed to think of something before…

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura good morning!" The pervert ninja greeted them. Great timing to arrive early today, go Kakashi!

"Yes, I can speak again!" Naruto exclaimed and jump up and down, Sakura was seeing red, and how dare Kakashi ruin her almost flawless plan? She had planned everything! Sadly everyone ignored her. Sasuke was dumbstruck and was staring wide eye at the jumping teen; Kakashi was more lost than the Easter Bunny on Christmas, what the hell was going on? But since Kakashi was too curious to care if he sounded out of character said the same thing that was in the Uchiha's mind.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto stopped and Sakura cursed, Sasuke stopped looking like a fish out of water and regain his I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you face.

"Well, Sakura Jinx me and…" sadly he was interrupted.

"Wait, you are saying that the reason you didn't yell or said anything to me was because that bi-Sakura Jinx you!" Wow, it was Sasuke's turn to see red.

"Um, yes." No one said nothing after that, Sakura was still fuming, Naruto was happy to be able to speak again, Kakashi didn't gave a damn and he started to read his infamous book, and Sasuke was… well, lets just say that he was planning something.

"Sakura, why did you Jinx Naruto?" say girl looked at the now calm teen and frown, why was Sasuke smirking?

"Well, I thought that it would be quiet if Naruto didn't speak today."

"I see… did you know that there's another way to leave him speechless..." He stopped and thought about something before continuing, "...and breathless?" to this the blond look at his friend and took some steps away from him. Kakashi was curious and he stopped reading his book, and Sakura was confused.

"Um, no."

"Want me to show you?" He asked her and his respond was an uncertain nod, "good, I will." He then turned to stare at the blond who had a deer caught in the headlights look. Naruto wanted, no he knew that he _needed_ to run, but for some reason he was frozen in place. He was trying to convince himself that it was Sasuke's stare that was keeping him in place, while the other part of him told him that he should curse that damn fox demon, somehow he was _curious_. A pair of hands grabbing him by the shoulders halted his train of thoughts.

"Sasuke whaa-" he was quiet by a pair of soft lips on his on, Sasuke was kissing him! On the background there was a cry of surprise and protest, while Kakashi said something along the lines of trying that method whenever Iruka was complaining about his class. Needless to say, but both were equally surprise. Ok that was a lie, one was more surprised than the other. Time passed -who could of thought that they could hold their breath for so long?- when both –more like Sasuke- decided to break apart; they were breathless, Naruto more than Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the boy he had in his arms, and thought that he look cute speechless and with his daze expression.

"So, what do you think Sakura?" He ask while looking at the blond with a small smile, the blond was still daze and a little out of it, but couldn't say that he had not enjoyed it. His only respond was a loud 'thud', confuse he turned to look to where Kakashi was now reading his book again and to the now fainted girl, he shrugged and turned to look at his blond again, who was about to say something but was stop once again by Sasuke. As they kiss again both thought the same thing; _I could get use to this. _And to think, that all of this happened just because of a simple and innocent game.

_The End_


End file.
